


love me like you love him (semishira)

by Semishirathoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, SemiShira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semishirathoughts/pseuds/Semishirathoughts
Summary: this quote below is one near like the middle chapters sooo"what does he have that i dont?" semi groans out as he stares at his palms glowing."i think thats what everyone wonders when theyre about to die thanks to their soulmate falling for someone else."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. a/n!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! letting everyone know early on my writing sucks! this is also on wattpad!

I need you guys to read this to understand the type of au!

Rebo- shows how many times your soulmate has fallen in love and how deep it was. (with tally marks on youre right arm and sometimes your left)

Red-deep deep in love  
Blue-pretty deep in love  
Purple-in love  
Yellow-not sure  
Green- crush  
Pink-light crush

Bobe- how deeply in love YOU are

Animals drawings on back- light crush  
Flowers on right wrist- crush  
Trees on the left wrist- not sure  
Rainbow on left ankle-in love  
Sun on right ankle- pretty deep in love  
Moon on both palms and stars as freckles-deep deep in love

Both?: your soulmate died. Also if your soulmate has fallen In love more than 5 times (1 purple, 2 blues, and 2 reds to be exact) then you'll do the things in the following in order.

1\. let out your emotions more often  
2\. Grow just a little weaker  
3\. Have more trouble in school  
4\. Get bruises on different parts on your body  
5\. Pass out  
6\. Probably die

This disease is called the hipil disease. You can only get it if you have both.


	2. 01-friendships are sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry hachi but i am very much gay" says satori

Semi eitas perspective: chapter one

I don't do love. That's probably one of the only things you need to know, not counting my soulmate dying. After my soulmate died my second one appeared the next day. I had 3 lines on my right wrist. One was pink, the other was purple, and the other one was also pink. I thought that was a lot for the age of 10, but oh boy was my new soulmate just starting.

My first crush was at the age of 12. I got monkeys all over my back. My left wrist had a single pink tally. I actually didn't realize the monkeys had grown, until we were changing for p.e and a guy named tendou pointed at my back.

1st year of high-school

"Oi! Semi semi!"

"Huh? My name is semi."

"Yea yea whatever. But there's monkeys on Your back!"

"Huh?" i turn to look in the mirror and the red head is right. theres 3 monkeys on my back.

" thanks for telling me tendou" i say turning to face him.

"call me satori!"

"then you can call me eita"

"i like semi semi better" says satori making a *: 3* face. i roll my eyes and both me and tendou turn to the door when we hear a voice.

"can you hurry up?- AH. EITA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE WITH A HOT GUY" yells my twin. and there stands hachi, behind them is a girl from our p.e class im pretty sure is named yuri shirabu. 

"sorry hachi, but i am very much gay" says satori which makes "shirabu" laugh.

"wait nicknames!" says satori once again. "lets see, semi semi, yuyu, ichah, and tori!"

"ichah?' asks hachi

"yea! its cute right?" responds satori to both me and yu-yu facepalm.

shirabu kenjirous perspective-3rd year of junior high

"hi kenji im home!" yells yuri

"hi riyu" i say showing her my left wrist which has two trees printed on it. above it i have 2 purple tallys, 5 pink tallys and 4 yellow tallys

"who is it this time?"

"i think its yachi hitoka but shes a lesbian and im gay so im confused?"

"im sure youll get over it soon kenji"

"so how did school go for you riyu?" i ask closing the door as yuri takes off her shoes

"i made some new friends....." she says with a small smile planted on her lips.

2nd year of high-school. semi eita pov

"hey semi semii" says yuyu coming up to me and takes the seat beside me. a couple seconds later hachi comes up and sits in front of yu yu. "hi eita! hi yuyu-chan" they say smiling and taking a sip of their water. 

"SEMI SEMIIIIIII. YUYUUUUUUU. ICHAHHHHHH." I roll my eyes and turn to see a smiling satori walking our way with stares from all directions. he smiles and takes the seat infront of me.

"we should go to semi semi and ichahs house today!" says satori taking a bite of food from his bento.

"sorry satori i wish. its my brothers 3rd week here so i have to walk home with him" says yuyu putting her chin on the palm of her hand

"you can bring him to our house! me and eita wont mind!" says hachi as they smile showing theyre black and gold braces.

"i would but my brothers the biggest introvert around. hes also the biggest stubborn bitch. ill never get him to come."

"well yuyu maybe next time" i say pursing my lips. then something catches my eye. on yuyus left ankle, there a rainbow. 

"yuyu?" i say again to which she turns her head to

"whats up?" 

"care to explain that?" i say pointing to her ankle which grabs tendou and hachis attention. tendou gasps as his hand flies to his mouth while hachi laughs a light-hearted laugh. 

"no i will not explain. and stop laughing ichah!" says yuyu blushing and looking away from the laughing person. i then realize who that love is for. yuyus in love with hachi isnt she.

"who's the lucky guy yuyu-chan?" asks hachi after they stopped laughing which sends me into cackles. as im trying to catch my breath tendou answers for me.

"please ichah a guy would be the last person who it would be. its obviously y-" but tendou never finishes his sentence. instead he gets water splashed in his face.

"then who?" asks hachi staring at yuyu

"oh he meant" i start my sentence and eye yuyu basically saying i wont give her away. "yui-chan. he meant yui-chan. shes from me and yuyus class"

"im so happy for you yuyu-chan!!" says hachi running around the table wrapping their arms around the blushing yuyu.

"haha, thanks ichah"

shirabu kenjirous perspective- first year of highschool

"took you forever riyu" i say as yuri walks up to me.

"sorry about that our teacher wouldnt let us leave."

"well are you ready to leave now?"

"yea lets g-" she starts before someone comes up to us. their hair is pretty short sligtly above their ears. their hair is grey which gleams in the sunlight.

"wait yuyu!" they say digging in their bag

"whats up ichah" ahh. so this is yuris crush. hachi looks up and pulls out two boxes.

"here! take this" they hand a box to yuri who starts blushing so hard shes basically the sun.

"what is this?"

"its a gift from me and eita! we're so glad to have you as our friend!"

"uhm, thanks."

"youre kenjirou right? shirabu kenjirou?" they say now facing me.

"mhm." is all i answer with looking down at my feet before im presented with the second box.

"here!"

"its...for me?"

"yea! yuyu told us how you arent good with socializing so we made you a present too" she places the box in my hands and quickly turns their head.

"Oi, ichah, hurry up. tori said he's hungry and you know how annoying he is."

"coming eita! one last thing, if we meet again, my names semi hachi! and my bitch ass annoying brother is semi eita"

"I SWEAR TO GOD ICHAH IF YOU DONT HURRY ILL DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR"

"SHUT UP EITA I SAID I WAS COMING" is the last thing they said.

hm, semi hachi and semi eita, alright then.

oh how i didnt know how important they would be to me later on

semi eita-3rd year of high school

"i got a sports scholarship for shiratorizawa university." says satori as we lie on the grass outside. 

"i hope we all make it in" says yuyu below a whisper

"well this is to you two! i got a scholarship too!" says hachi sitting up.

"pshh, i doubt ill make it." i say closing my eyes

"same here" says yuyu

2 weeks after the exam

"semi eita, please come to the office" announces the speaker. when i make it to the office they hand me an envelope with my acceptance or denial for shiratorizawa. the bell rings and i rush towards the cafeteria. there sit the other three, yuyu with her note in hand.

"finaly semi semi youre here!" says satori

"open them!", says hachi

we sit in silence for a complete minute as we open the envelopes. we both jump up and practically got stared by the whole cafeteria.

"I GOT IN. wait how. WAIT YOU GOT IN TOO?" we both say in unison.

"congrats students, youre the only four this year to make it in."

"WE DID IT. WE ALL REALLY DID IT!" yells hachi hugging me.

shirabu kenjirou- second year of high school

"KENJIIIII" yells yuri tackling me in the grass.

"you better have a good reason as to why you dropped me on the grass." 

"i got into shiratorizawa!"

"you did?"

"yep yep yep! all four of us did!"

"thats great riyu."

semi eita- first year of college.

"semi eita, your dorm will be 345, roomates are ushijima wakatoshi, tendou satori, and a first year next year."

"yes sir"

i walk into my dorm after band practice and its quiet. for my band we have hachi being the female singer, akaashi keiji playing the piano, kenma kozume playing the drums, and iwaizumi hajime playing the electric guitar. i'm the lead singer and play the guitar. i put my things on the top bunk and take out notebooks for my desk. i put my phone to charge and take a nap, of course it didnt last long. apparently the volleyball practice ends 10 minutes after the band one. 

"SEMI SEMIIII GOODMORNINGGG BESTIEEEEE"

"tendou. i don't think you should wake up people like that."

"dont worry wakatoshi-kun, its semi semi so it dosent matter much"

"im right here yknow" i say getting off the bed.

"hello, semi eita, im ushijima wakatoshi"

"hi ushiwaka. theres no need to be so bland"

"i guess so."

"semi semi! lets watch the new romance anime that came out!"

"oh hell no. im out. bye"

"NOOOO SEMI SEMIII"

"im intruiged with this romance anime"

"watch it with me wakatoshi-kun!"

"sure."

"thank the gods"

shirabu kenjirou- third year of high school

"hey kenji why did you call" asks yuri as our facetime connects

"i made it into shiratorizawa"

"oh gee what a surprise'

"shut the fuck up"

"tch. congratulations. who else made it?"

"cant remember. i remember some goshiki kid? and taichi made it too" taichis been my bestfriend since third year of junior high.

"congrats shirabu for making it" says hachi smiling and waving at the camera.

"thanks hachi-san"

"call me hachi!"

"right. hachi."


	3. 02-just like yuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tori hurry your ass up- oh wait you arent tori." i say looking at the copper-haired boy who's holding his bag.
> 
> "you're right im not."
> 
> "shirabu kenjirou right?"
> 
> "how do you know me...?" he says giving me a glare backing away

shirabu kenjirous perspective- chapter 2

the bell rings meaning my first day at shiratorizawa university is officially done. i have 45 minutes before the first years have to introduce ourselves to the volleyball team. i walk down the hallways and find the place they assign dorms.

"name?"

"shirabu kenjirou"

"Youre in dorm 344. room-mates are kawanishi taichi, semi hachi, and shirabu yuri."

"HELL YES. wait but goshiki where are you?" says taichi turning his head to his soon-to-be-boyfriend.

"uhm im not sure. im tsutomu goshiki."

"dorm 345. room-mates are tendou satori, ushijima wakatoshi. and semi eita."

"damn not you getting the dorms with the hot guys" says a girl standing behind us.

"huh?" says goshiki

"you really dont know? theyre all like the hottest, my preference would be semi eita though."

"guys we have to go we have 20 minutes"

the dorms pretty tidy. one of the desks has notebooks everywhere so im thinking its yuris. the other is empty except pictures of hachi and semi as kids. taichi and i put our stuff down and we walk back to the gym.

Goshikis pov:

the dorm is really neat. one of the desks has manga books stacked on it. the other has a couple notebooks. the last one has some headphones and a picture of a guy with grey hair and someone else. they actually left me a spot for everything. theres an empty place with hangers in the closet. an empty desk, and even an empty place on the bookshelf. i take my spot on the top bunk. there i find light up letters. now that i realize the other three have their own letters.

*SA-TO-RI*

*semicircle*

*ushiwaka-chan*

i spell out my name with the letters.

*go-shi-ki?*

after i finish i get down and leave to find shirabu and taichi

back to shirabus pov

"introduce yourselves first years" says our coach

"kawanishi taichi, middle blocker"

"tsutomu goshiki! wing spiker"

"shirabu kenjirou, setter"

*a couple more introduce themselves*

"great so second years introduce yourselves."

"reon ohira, wing spiker"

"hayato yamagata, libero"

"ushijima wakatoshi, wing spiker"

"tendou sa-to-ri! middle blocker"

"third years your turn"

*insert whoever tf were third years when the third years were second years.*

"great lets get practice started"

we did alot of practicing, i think it was a little overboard. i do remember tendou as yuris friend since the age of 12. we play a practice match and our team won, the other pair of first years didnt have a setter.

semi eita pov

"so is that the song we're going to choose?" says kenma who's waist is wrapped around kuroos arms. of course kenma tried to fight but there was no getting out of it.

"yea." responds akaashi.

"HEY HEY HEY KAASHI LETS GO OUT TO EAT!" says bokuto standing at the door.

"thats my cue to leave. see you guys tomorrow." says akaashi waving.

"i need to leave too, if i dont make it to toris practice before he leaves i have to wear a maid dress" i say picking up my things and walking out the door hearing iwa saying bye. i run across the school and enter the gym to see reon and ushijima putting up the nets.

"hi semi."

"hi ushi"

"hey semi"

"hi reon." i say running past both of them and head towards the locker room and sit outside. tendou must be taking his sweet time. i get up and enter. 

"tori hurry your ass up- oh wait you arent tori." i say looking at the copper-haired boy who's holding his bag.

"you're right im not."

"shirabu kenjirou right?"

"how do you know me...?" he says giving me a glare backing away

"im yuyus friend. semi eita, nice to meet you"

"cant say the same"

"damn. you really are yuyus brother"

"huh?"

"nevermind. point is your a first year right?"

"yea. what about it"

"do you know anyone by the name of goshiki?"

"you mean bowl cut brat?"

"im-"

"did you call me shirabu?"

"GOSHIKI HI"

"may i ask who you are?" goshiki says staring at me

"im semi eita, im the room-mate who dosent do volleyball"

"pleasure to meet you! woah is that a guitar?!"

"huh? oh yea im in band" i say ruffling my hair.

"SEMI SEMI YOU MADE ITTTT"

"hi tori, ready to go?"

"yep! wakatoshi-kun lets go!"

"have a good day shirabitch" i say closing the door and chuckling after hearing a "oh yea fuck you too"

shirabus perspective

im picking up my bag when the door creaks open. "tori hurry your ass up- oh wait you arent tori." says a guy who looks really familiar i just dont know from where. he somehow knows me?oh. OH. of course! him and hachi are twins. thats why he looks so familiar. semi has eyeliner on and earrings. i make sure to tell him i dont like talking to him. suddenly bowl cut brat gets dragged into our conversation. thats right, they share a dorm together along with ushijima-san and tendou-san.

semi runs his hand through his hair as he tells goshiki that he's in band. he's really not all that attractive. okay hes a LITTLE attractive. but i already have my eyes set on a guy from my english class named atsushi ena. he has caramel colored hair and light grey eyes. he's really pretty-looking and i hope he's my soulmate.

a/n: ah yes. shira fall in love with ena. do it. fall for him. use your last love tally on someone who isnt your soulmate. and goodluck <3

semi calls me the nickname "shirabitch" which i find annoying. i stare at the flowers on my right wrist. there's dandelions and sunflowers on it. if ena isnt my soulmate and i fall in love with him my soulmate is screwed before i even meet them. but how could he not be my soulmate? we have so much in common. i pick up my bag and walk with taichi to our dorm. we drop off goshiki who's greeted with "HEYYYYY BESTIEE" from tendou, a "welcome" from ushiwaka, and a "dont trust tendou and his romance anime" from semi. 

the end of chapter 2


	4. 03-stupid soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taichis pov  
> "shit. out of all people its semi fucking eita. he's such a nice guy too." i say staring outside the window
> 
> "dont talk about him like he's gonna die!"
> 
> "but we both know how much of a stubborn ass bitch shirabu is, he wont stop till he falls in love with atsushi." i say raising an eyebrow and see goshiki sigh in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK A/N: i wanted to let everyone know that im gonna put " around female singer because hachi is non-binary sooo.

shirabus pov: chapter 3

"hey! your name is shirabu kenjirou correct?" says caramel haired boy on our 4th week of school.

"hm? oh uhm yea."

"im atsushi ena. its nice to meet you" he says giving me a smile which makes my stomach flip

"its nice to meet you too" i murmur trying to cover my blush.

"youre pretty cute yknow?" he says with his soft grey eyes staring into my soul.

"uhm, well, i-" i get cut off by taichi grabbing me from my seat

"stop falling in love with someone who isnt your soulmate or we're gonna have issues"

"uhm, i have to go atsushi-san. ill talk to you later?"

"call me ena. and sure"

"what the hell was that for?!" i say as me taichi and goshiki walk to our dorms

"if you fall in love with atsushi youre gonna kill your soulmate shira" is what taichi says

"1. how do you know he isnt my soulmate? and 2. i dont care who my soulmate is as long as it isnt you or ushijima-san"

flashback to yesterday- taichis pov

"taichi we cant let shirabu fall in love with atsushi-san" says goshiki staring at his food on our date.

"huh? why not? he's so happy around him."

"taichi.....i know who his soulmate is"

".....and...it isnt atsushi is it." i say finishing his sentence getting quieter with every word.

"its.....its semi-san" he looks up to meet my gaze.

"semi? no no no thats impossible. right...?"

"we were changing in the room yesterday. he, he had animals on his back. i asked him who they were for, and he said 'the bangsie bitch'. i saw his tallys on his right arm..." he drifts off with his sentence averting his eyes.

"dont tell me."

"they were exactly like shirabus! in the same order too!" says goshiki as his voice goes a little bit higher showing his panic. 

"shit. out of all people its semi fucking eita. he's such a nice guy too." i say staring outside the window

"dont talk about him like he's gonna die!"

"but we both know how much of a stubborn ass bitch shirabu is, he wont stop till he falls in love with atsushi." i say raising an eyebrow and see goshiki sigh in defeat.

back to shiras pov

"tch, get a heart shira" taichi says plainly before goshiki takes a left. "huh? shiki where you going love?"

"hmm? oh! semi-san plays in the band remember?! im gonna go watch them. wanna come?"

"sure! shira you coming?"

"i'll hang out with the people at our dorm"

" afraid you cant shira. hachis the female singer and yuri is at a meeting with our coaches."

"shit youre right. fine just this once"

we enter the auditorium to hear them playing the song "hey stupid i love you". on the piano is a guy named akaashi keiji, he gets asked out a lot but its pretty easy to tell he has his eyes on bokuto-san. kenmas playing the drums, but i think everyone knows he's gay. iwaizumi seems to be playing the electric guitar. im pretty sure he's best friend with an oikawa guy? and then hachi as the "female" singer. no one knows what gender theyre attracted to but everyone knows that yuris inlove with them. and of course semi eita. he's always getting asked out by girls and sometimes even boys but always turns them down. apparently he's only had light crushes.

"GOSHIKI YOU MADE ITT" says semi after they finish

"i did! you did great semi-san!"

"thanks goshiki i was ho-" semi gets cut off with two guys walking in. oh. those two. entering the auditorium are sakusa kiyoomi and miya atsumu.

"HEY EITABITCH. HII HACHII"

"OH MY GOD ATSUMUUUUUU" screams hachi jumping off the stage 

"SAKUSA BESTIE IS THAT YOU?" says semi whipping around

"unfortunately, it is."

"YOO SAKUSA WHERE YA BEEN?"

"staying away from your ass"

"cmon you know you love me" says semi wrapping an arm around sakusa. how is he not dead? stay tuned.

"yea yea whatever"

"anyways why are you two here?"

"Can we not visit some old friends?" says atsumu high fiving semi

"alright what do you want." hachi turns from the stage and raises an eyebrow.

"okay okay we got caught. can we borrow money? we're broke."

"take 12000 yen and get outta here"

"THANKS EITAA" says atsumu closing the door behind him.

"weirdos.." i say quietly

"i know bangsie bitch isnt talking right?" says semi throwing his guitar over his shoulder.

"stfu semibitch"

"mmm i think shirabitch is better" says semi ruffling his hair

"i second this statement" says goshiki

"oh you little bi-"

"i third this statement" says taichi holding the back of my hoodie to keep me away from his soon-to-be-boyfriend.

"i hate you guys so much"

"we know" says everyone in the room together.

"whatever." i say before exiting the gym. taichi and goshiki walk behind me in silence.

"why are you guys quiet"

"huh?" they say together

"whats going on. you guys know something i dont"

"shirabu-san please try not to fall for atsushi-san"

"shut up bowlcut-brat you dont get to choose who i love"

"you cant risk him not being your soulmate" says taichi tugging on my arm

"so what the fuck do you want me to do? sit around and do nothing?"

"shira please atleast try and find your soul-" starts taichi till i cut him off by shoving his arm off me

"they wont die unless they fall in love with me. i doubt i even know them so they'll be fine"

"shira and what if you do? what about atsushi-sans soulmate"

"for the last fucking time im 90% sure im enas soulmate"

"STOP ONLY CARING ABOUT YOURSELF AND THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE FOR ONCE SHIRABU. GET A FUCKING HEART." yells taichi obviously upset

"SHUT UP. I GET IT. I SHOULD CARE. BUT WHY IS THERE ONE SPECIFIC PERSON I HAVE TO BE WITH FOREVER? WHY CANT I FUCKING CHOOSE FOR MYSELF"

"BECAUSE THATS HOW IT FUCKING WORKS!" yells goshiki which stops both me and taichi from fighting and turn our shocked expressions toward him. he has his book bag on his right shoulder and his brows look like theyre about to meet as he bites his lip.

"thats the society we live in. we cant change it. but theyre our soulmates for a reason. i didnt believe in it either shira" he didnt add a san? "then i met taichi and my whole world changed. for once i had hope in this fucked up society. but if we have fucking selfish people like you, our population will die out slowly. so for once shirabu-san think about someone else besides you!" goshiki says before he walks with semi who waited behind goshiki.

"tch" is all taichi says before he walks somewhere else other than the dorm. 

"taichi? where are you going?"

" iwaizumi, oikawa, kuroo and kenmas dorm. theyre helping me with a project"


	5. 04-facetiming while im studying is NOT allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jeez i didn't think you were that bad"
> 
> "oh shut up semi-san, like you could do any better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to post as much as i can because this story should be around 21 chapters long and i am NOT posting one per week. that would take too long-

shirabu kenjirous pov

it's been a week and a half since taichi and goshiki screamed at me over my soulmate. I still think its stupid. i mean i like ena and possibly love. whats so wrong about that? the flowers on my right wrist suddenly became trees on my left. surely they dont think that im not gonna be able to stay out of love with ena right? he's literally perfect for me. he can actually handle me for who i am. of course people like goshiki taichi and semibitch can too. ah thats right, semi eita. he's such a fucking bitch. i mean how does he have no trouble staying out of love? it can't be that easy right?

"hey shira?" says taichi putting on a coat.

"hm?"

"wanna come with me? i'm going to goshikis dorm."

"is semibitch gonna be there?"

"think so. ushiwaka and tendou went out to buy manga. goshiki didnt mention semi going anywhere sooo"

"i'm not going then."

"i'll buy you 3 extra candies next time we go to the store"

"..." i glare at him in silence till he grins

"well? hurry it up. i dont have all day."

"i hate you

"i know. lets go!"

me and taichi walk to goshikis dorm in silence since its like 20 seconds. we knock on the door and from the other side we hear a familiar voice.

"hey shiki, is someone coming over?" says semi

"hm? oh uhm yea i invited taichi and shirabu if thats okay!"

"its fine."

goshiki opens the door and hugs taichi as i gag and walk past them. the room is so clean even levi ackerman couldnt have done this good. 

"how is this place so clean?" i ask staring at the light up letters that spell *SA-TO-RI*

"oh! semi-san cleans everyday at like 4 am while calling someone!"

"you call someone at 4 am?" says taichi

"you CLEAN at 4 am?"

"i do. it helps me clear my mind."

"who even wakes up at 4 am to talk to someone like you semibitch."

"yachi hitoka duh."

"blonde girl that hinata and kageyama hang out with?" says taichi raising his eyebrow

"the one and only" chuckles semi

"anyways. goshiki and i are gonna watch a movie. shira stay here with semi and do whatever i dont know and dont care"

"im-" starts semi before the door shuts. "well then. guess im calling the groupchat"

semis pov

homosexual hoes

eboysemi is online

eboysemi

do you guys wanna ft? also why is this my name-

negativity_begone, PRETTYBOYKEIJI, oiks, and yachii as well as 3 others are online 

negativity_begone

1\. obviously. 2. have you seen how you dress? 

oiks

when are we facetiming? also sugas right semi you dress like the definition of an emo boy.

atsumuistheuglytwin

im free.

PRETTYBOYKEIJI

HEY HEY HEY I WOULD LOVE TO FT

yachii

bokuto-san why do you have akaashis phone?

PRETTYBOYKEIJI

HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?????

6feetbithces is offline

kenma

easy. akaashi only uses capital letters when hes ranting to us either by himself or with someone. the only other time besides that is when its something urgent urgent. i dont think a facetime call is urgent.

negativity_begone

what he said

PRETTYBOYKEIJI

damn it :(

eboysemi has started a facetime

"SEMIIIIII" say oikawa as he joins the call with the others soon picking up

"HEY HEY HEYYYY" "bokuto-san is that my phone?"

"KOZUMEEEE"

"hi suga" says kenma setting up his camera

"YACHI YOU MADE IT"

"i did!"

" your friends seem annoying. tell them to shut up im trying to understand english." 

"HEY SEMI WHAT ARE YOU DOINGG" says oikawa

"give me a minute" i mute myself and put my phone down. i sit beside shirabu and get closer to take a look.

"semi what are you doing?"

"what does it look like im doing. im helping you."

shirabus pov

semi looks down at the piece of paper and i admire his jawline. semis side profile is actually really attractive. so is enas actually.enas pretty freckles show on his side profile. not only that. but in the sun his grey eyes and freckles work so well together i dont know why taichi and goshiki dont think hes my soulmate. semis brown eyes stay stuck to the piece of paper as he slightly ruffles his hair with his right arm. i then realize he has flowers on his right wrist. something other than a light crush? oh wow. what kind of glorious girl got him to get more than a light crush? semi slightly smiles and looks up to face me.

semis pov 

"so youre working on pronounciation?" i ask looking up from a paper

"mhm"

"okay. then try and pronounce this sentence" i point to the sentence and shirabu looks down to see it. the copper haired boys bangs fall on his face and i swear i start having gay panic. no wonder he's the only person who ive liked more than a light crush. i mean look at him, he's literally perfect. his chocolate eyes read the words and looks up. Maybe if i was his soulmate we could end up together. 

"emi? semi" i space back in and see shirabu waving his head "you good?"

"im fine. repeat it?"

shirabu repeats its absolutely AWFULLY

"jeez i didn't think you were that bad"

"oh shut up semi-san, like you could do any better" says shirabu glaring

"i can infact. would you like me to prove it?"

"give it your best shot"

"goodmorning mother, what day is it? the weather seems to be rainy. i hope youre doing okay. goodbye now!"

"..."

"jokes on you i went to the United States of America 2 years ago" i say lying back down and picking up my phone.

"guys im b-OSAMU DID YOU AND SUNA GO GET ONIGIRI WITHOUT ME?" 

"hm? oh yea. we'll bring you left overs calm down."

"guys can i show you my outfit?" says yachi 

"YES

yachi stands her phone up and literally we all gasp and start praising her

"YACHI OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO PRETTY"

"LITERALLY PRAISE YACHI OUR NEW GODDESS"

"YUHHH GET IT YACHI"

"i like your outfit a lot yachi. so does bokuto-san. Did you do that eyeliner yourself too? teach me sometime"

"yea yachi it looks good on you. kuroo agrees."

"itm lmosks gmod" "omg 'samu what have i told you about eating while talking"

"thank you guys."

shirabus pov

im listening to semi talk to his friend when my phone gets a text. i open it and i almost choke on my own spit.

prettyboy

prettyboy

heyy! its atsushi ena remember? wanna go out on a study date sometime? i heard youre having trouble with english. i'll be bringing my friend tadashi though i hope you dont mind. you should bring a friend too! if you agree is saturday at 5 pm alright?


	6. 05- study double dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "semi please come to the cafe with me"
> 
> "why would i."
> 
> "please! im going on a date with ena and theyre bringing their friend but i forgot to bring one!" i say tugging on semis shirt.

shirabus pov

prettyboy

heyy! its atsushi ena remember? wanna go out on a study date sometime? i heard your having trouble with english. i'll be bringing my friend tadashi though i hope you dont mind. you should bring a friend too! if you agree is saturday at 5 pm alright?

me

sure! that time sounds fine.

pretty boy

do you know who youre taking?

me

not quite sure yet. most of my friends are taken.

prettyboy

where would you like to go?

me

why not the coffee shop near the school

prettyboy

sure. guess i'll see you there?

DHGUFDGFGDGDS. okay so today is thursday, tomorrow we have no school and then saturday is the date. oh god what am i gonna wear. what am i even supposed to say on a date? taichi and goshiki come back and me and taichi head back. i hum quietly while taichi tells me how his date went.

".....and then we said i love you to each other!" i stop in my tracks after taichi says that. love?."shira you good?"

"huh? oh im perfectly fine"

"mkay."

we walk back to the dorm to see hachi on her phone on facetime with someone while yuri is showering.

"AND THEN HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME OUT!" says hachi to the person on the other end

"BITCH SAY HUH NOW? THE FUCK? YOU CANT INSULT SOMEONE THEN ASK THEM OUT"

"THATS LITERALLY WHAT I SAID RIGHT AFTER I SLAPPED HIM"

"YUHHH GET HIM BESTIE"

"HE ALSO CALLED ME A FUCKING GIRL. LIKE UHM EXCUSE MEE? ugh noya ranting to you is the best"

"trust me i know ive been told multiple times"

friday

since todays our day off hachi takes me clothes shopping to see if there is anything id like. i actually found a lot of things and hachi bought them all for me. saying it was theirs and semis tradition? anyways all i know is that i got free clothes.

saturdayy

AHHHHUDWUGECFUYWJEFCYGWDIUCGFRGV TODAYS THE DAYY EFUGRIGVUGFVISXDGKVYUDFGIHK/. oh god. this is gonna be so great. hmm what to wear what to wear.

"shira where are you going dressed like that?"

"huh? oh uhm im going out"

"oh gee i didnt notice. with who"

"by myself?"

"mkay." 

the cafe is a 10 minute walk from the dorms so it shouldnt take too long. what do i even say? what if he dosent like me back. wait but he asked me out. but then again its just a study date! oh god what do i do . what if i get so flustered i can't even speak! do you think he loved me omg omg omg omg. what do i even want to order. who's gonna pay? what if their friend dosent like me?

...

wait.

I DIDNT GET A FRIEND.

SHIT. i cant invite taichi because he's taken and im not allowed to go out with ena. but he's the only friend i have an-suddenly i bump into someone

"please watch where your- oh its you" i look up from my hands and see semi staring at me. THATS RIGHT. semis single. it wouldnt hurt.

"semi please come to the cafe with me"

"why would i."

"please! im going on a date with ena and theyre bringing their friend but i forgot to bring one!" i say tugging on semis shirt.

"whats in it for me?"

"i'll pay for your food"

"...deal"

"why is he taking you to a cafe anyways? thats kinda lame for a date"

"1. its a study date. 2. like you could do any better"

"everyone knows arcades are superior"

"i can agree with you on that"

"hurry and open the door so we can enter"

as we enter we dont even stand there for a second.

"Kenjirou!"

semis pov

atsushi has brown hair thats kinda like caramel with grey eyes. his friend is actually pretty. he has green hair and freckles.

"hey youre semi eita correct?" says atsushi shaking my hand

"yea. nice to meet you"

"you'll sit with yamaguchi. they had no free booths so me and kenjirou will sit in a table of two and you and yamaguchi will sit at the other"

"mk" 

i walk to the table and take a seat

"so youre yamaguchi right?"

"you were dragged here too right?" says yamaguchi looking up from the menu.

"yea. i like your outfit"

"thanks!"

"i dont know why i agreed.."

"let me guess. youre in love with him and he's your soulmate but he's in love with someone else?"

"how did you?-"

"magic. anyways youre outfit is absolutely amazing"

"wait are you stuck in a situation just like this?"

"hm? oh yea but with someone else" says yamaguchi drinking from his milkshake

"I NEED TO ADD YOU TO 2 CHATS"

lmao our soulmates hate us

semicircle added yamaguchi

yachi

IS HE LIKE US?

semicircle

HELL YEA HE IS

yamaguchi

WE ALL HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM? PLEASE-

yachi

our soulmates hate us check

__

"this yachi girl seems fun."

"trust me she is"

homosexual hoes

eboysemi added yamaguchi

negativity_begone

WHOS THAT

oiks

FURGUIREFGUGFU NEW PERSON

eboysemi

IM ON A DATE WITH HIM HES CUTE AND FUNNY PLEASE YOU GUYSLL LOVE HIM.

PRETTYBOYKEIJI

welcome to the chat yamaguchi

atsumuistheuglytwin

are we all gonna ignore hes on a date with yamaguchi?

eboysemi

we were dragged to a double date because shira and atsushi asked us to.

6feetbitches

....

kenma

..yikes

yachii

im so sorry about that semi (and possibly yamaguchi?)

__

"oh i just know i'll love this chat"

"right? especially our daily facetimes"

"PLEASE-"

"yamaguchi we should go shopping with yachi sometime."

"right? oh semi dont loo-"

i turn around and see shirabu plant a kiss on atsushis cheek. i quickly turn away and wipe my eyes when i feel tears trying to escape my eyes.

"oh semi im-"

"its fine dont worry!"

"hey semi me and ena are going on a walk do you mind staying here with yamaguchi?"

"not one bit. hes amazing"

"mkay. see you guys some other time"

"hey semi why dont you invite yachi and we can go shopping?"

"i mean like say less let me facetime her"

facetiming cleaning bitch yachi

"hi semi!"

"YACHII wanna go shopping with me and yamaguchi?"

"yes. im coming to pick you guys up. give me like 20 minutes."

"mkay. bye yachi"

"so when did you first fall for shirabu?"

"first moment we met in the locker room. he acts like his sister but theres something different. he's more determined and confident than she is. hes a bitch but i think thats why i love him so much."

"love at first sight? that really must suck"

"i know"

"lets go outside. yachi should get here soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed-   
> i might rewrite it sometime

**Author's Note:**

> surprised you stayed this long : )


End file.
